Home
by Sairs J
Summary: I always thought I knew where home was. Rose POV.


Title: Home

Rating: T

* * *

I always thought I knew where home was.

As a child it was easy. I would hurry home from school, unlock the door and head straight to the kitchen to tell mum all about my day. She'd stop whatever she was doing and listen to me and my stories.

I was her whole world.

I had been since my dad died. She always worked hard for me to have everything I could possibly need. She'd hold me at night when I was scared of the monster under my bed. She was there when Jimmy Stones broke my heart. She was always there when I needed her.

How did I repay her?

I walked away. Disappeared without even telling her I was going. Withought telling her how much I loved her, or thanking her for giving me a fantastic start to my life.

I can't imagine how she felt. A whole year thinking I was dead. Murdered. I ruined her life.

I was gallivanting through time and space, running from one adventure to the next. Losing all track of time and she was sitting at home crying, worrying and blaming Mickey.

Even now I still regret the way I left, I should have said goodbye, but I didn't think. I was too excited. I wanted another adventure, to feel the adrenalin rushing through my system again. I couldn't go back to my life before him.

I gave up my home, my previous life andmy family in an instant and began the most exhilarating and important journey of my life.

I've seen worlds end and begin, met aliens, escaped prisons and travelled through history. I've made friends and lost them and experienced so many things that no one in my past would or could understand.

I go back and visit, but my need to go back gets less and less as I realise that my home is not on Earth on a London housing estate, but here.

The constant humming of the TARDIS is comforting,a soothing sound like a lullaby to a child. The sound embraces you and envelops you joining your soul to hers. When I sleep on a strange world or even at my mum's I miss her sound. She's now a part of me, a part that rests my soul. She is home.

The TARDIS is the place I now run excitedly to, eager to unlock the door with my key.

I push open her doors and step into the vast control room, the sound of the TARDIS welcoming me.

I glance around looking for him, desperate to share my day with him.

I hear a voice cursing from behind the console. I hurry quickly towards the sound of his voice and I can't help but smile as he appears from under the console, rubbing his head with his hand.

A smile crosses his lips as his eyes meet with mine. "Rose."

"You should have seen the suns setting out there! Theywere beautiful! I've never seen a sky turn that colour before and the sound of those strange bird things! They start singing as the last sun disappears. It's horrendous! It sounds like a dustbin lorry chewing up the rubbish mixed with a pack of hyenas laughing at the top of their voices."

I pause at the look on his face; I can't quite make out his expression. You think by now I'd be able to understand him. But I have a feeling even if I lived to be half as old as he is, I will never truly understand him.

"What?" I ask.

He slowly sits up, making sure he doesn't hit his head again, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Rose Tyler, you're fantastic, you know that don't you?" He asks, his grin getting wider.

His question puzzles me and I can feel my eyebrows rise.

He must notice my confusion because he rises to his feet and walks towards me, his body inches from mine.

"Only you, Rose can make me see everything like I'm seeing it for the first time. You find something exciting everywhere we go. I've seen Surilean sunsets before, but your description is better than any image or written passage could describe it."

I smile as his enthusiasm flows and he reaches out to push a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm glad you came with me, Rose," he paused before continuing, his voice quieter than before. "You make living worthwhile. Thank you."

His fingers gently graze my cheek. I lean into his touch, enjoying the sensation as his fingers explore my skin.

My eyes meet his. I feel my heart thudding in my chest and my stomach begins to twist with a building sense of anticipation.

The gap between us diminishes as he moves towards me, his lips finally touching mine, in the gentlest kiss I have ever experienced.

Our lips part and he rests his forehead against mine, our eyes still locked. He's looking at me intently. I move my hand to his chest and feel his hearts pounding inside.

"Rose?" he asks, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

I smile at the uncertainty in his voice, knowing that he's risked everything in that one kiss, opened a whole new world that neither of us expected to find when we began our journey.

"Rose?" he asks again, confusion and a glint of hurt washing over him.

I close the distance between us, needing to show him just how much he means to me and kiss him. I allow him to deepen the kiss, my mind melting at the sensation of his tongue gently tousling with mine. I feel his hands on my back, gently pulling me towards him, claiming me as his. As I feel his hearts beneath my hand, I know I am truly home.

Home with a man who loves me, whom I love and who I will run freely into danger with. A man who shows me more than anyone ever can. Who holds me when I'm scared and whose friendship has allowed me to finally find somewhere I truly belong. And although whenever I step out of the TARDIS' doors I never know where I am, I know as long as I am with him, I will be home.

* * *


End file.
